Fool of Love
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: "Because, a man will be willing to do anything, even risking his life to protect the woman he loves." Araide whispered softly. "Moreover, that man is a fool of love like me." One shot Dr. Araide/Jodie Starling. Warning: Possible OOC.


Love is beautiful. Beautiful if your love is reciprocated. Beautiful if you can show your heart and feelings.

But love is also painful. It hurts if you don't know whether your love is reciprocated or not. Is the person you love, loves you back? It hurts if you have neither the courage nor the chance to show your love.

That's what Jodie Starling is going through. Or familiarly called Jodie-Sensei. The English teacher who actually an undercover FBI agent. And has been teaching for almost a year in one of Japan's favorite schools, Teitan High School.

She loves to teach there. Her students, especially Ran and Sonoko, made her very comfortable in teaching. Her students have a strong will to learn. They are always excited in learning.

But she also felt the pain of teaching there.

Not because of the uncomfortable school atmosphere, or because of naughty students, or because of her colleagues didn't like her.

It's because of the bespectacled handsome young doctor. Tomoaki Araide.

It had been a long time since she had fallen in love with that good-looking doctor. She liked everything about Tomoaki Araide. From his hair, glasses, eyes, smile, to the sweaters that he always wore. Not just his handsome face that made her fall in love with him. But also because of his kindness, and his hospitality.

From the eavesdropping of the talks between her colleagues and students, she knows that Araide-sensei has no lovers yet. Which means she still has a chance. A chance to steal his heart.

However, even if she had a chance, would Araide-sensei reciprocate her love?

Or her love is only another unrequited love? Like her love to the FBI's Silver Bullet, Akai Shuichi?

She used to fall in love with Akai Shuichi. They both have no lovers. But, Akai never seems to be able to _move on_ from his late lover, Akemi Miyano. It seems there will never be another woman who can fill the Silver Bullet's heart except Akemi Miyano. So she backed away.

And, for this love, should she retreat too?

 _Shit._

If only at the FBI, there is training about how to acknowledge your feeling to the someone that you love.

* * *

In these latest weeks, he can't sleep peacefully. Every time he takes off his glasses, closed his eyes, that woman's shadows always appeared before his eyes. Always disturb his sleep. Always disturb his mind.

Although many people say that he is handsome ( _Really?_ _Maybe their eyes should be cured)_ but he is always clumsy around women. In fact, he had never had a girlfriend until he was 25 years old. His body was always trembling and his face was always pale every time he gets closer to women. Maybe that's the reason why it was so difficult to him to get a girlfriend.

Indeed, before, he had liked women a few times. But only to admire their beauty, nothing more. Not like this. No woman ever appeared in his sleep, distracted him, and made him lose his appetite, like that woman.

Jodie Starling.

If only she wasn't so humorous. If only she wasn't so friendly. If only she wasn't a good teacher. If only she didn't had such a sweet smile.

Maybe he can still sleep soundly, not lose his appetite, and his mind will always be calm.

Indeed, Jodie-sensei doesn't have a lover. But apparently, there was another man who filled her heart. Besides, Jodie-sensei always snappy to him. Obviously, Jodie-sensei doesn't like him. His love is definitely, an unrequited love.

Ah, if only Aladdin's magic lamp is real. Not just in the fairy tales. He will request only one request. Namely, being the lover of Jodie-sensei.

* * *

"Morning, kids!" Jodie-sensei waved her hands cheerfully to the students who were chatting outside the classroom.

"Morning, Jodie-sensei! What we will learn today?"

"We'll learn about past and present tense..." Jodie's words were cut off when she saw the handsome doctor walking in front of her. She wanted to turn her face, but it was too late. Araide-sensei had smiling and greeting her.

 _God, with that smile, what woman who wouldn't melt?_

"Morning, Jodie-sensei." Araide greeted with his soft voice.

Jodie's face flushed and suddenly became very stiff as she replied, "Morning, Araide-sensei."

Suddenly all the students grinned and whistled. Then one of them shouted,

"Waah, Jodie-sensei's face was flushed because greeted by Dr. Araide! Jodie-sensei likes Dr. Araide, right? Who agreed if Jodie-sensei dating with Dr. Araide?!"

The students cheered and clapped. While both Jodie and Araide seem to want to disappear from the earth right now.

"Shut up, you guys!" Yelled Jodie. She then looked at Araide fiercely. "This is because of you, Dr. Araide! I become teased by the students! Next time, you don't need to flirty and greet me in front of the students like that!"

"Sorry, Jodie-sensei, I..."

"Never mind, forget it. Morning, Dr. Araide." Jodie turned around, then motioned to her students to get into the classroom.

Araide froze in place, eyeing Jodie from behind with sadness. _What exactly is his fault?_ _Why does Jodie-sensei seem to hate him so much?_ _Did he unconsciously, ever say something that hurt Jodie-sensei's feelings?_

Meanwhile, Jodie silently turned her head back. Ah, she is stupid. Why should she be so rude and fierce like that to Araide? She should be glad to be greeted by Araide. How could she make Araide return her feelings, if she stays rude like that?

 _Ah, I'm such a fool of love._

If only, saying _I love you_ is as easy as turning your palms.

The recess bell rang. The students happily ran out of the classroom. Jodie tidy up the students files and walked hastily to the teachers' room. She felt tired and her stomach was very hungry. She wanted to have lunch in the cafeteria. She walked very fast, barely noticing the way, when suddenly…

 _BRUK!_

Someone has hit her. Jodie fell to the floor, her glasses thrown and broken. She moaned in pain, already preparing for anger, when she heard a very familiar voice.

"Jodie-sensei! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I accidentally! Are you all right, Jodie-sensei?"

It turns out that who hit her was Dr. Araide.

Jodie blinked a few times, though her vision was blurry, but she could see that the one who hit her was really Dr. Araide. She was loss of words, confused what to say. She stays silent when Dr. Araide helped her to get up, helped her sit on the school bench, and... Touching her face.

 _What is he going to do?!_ _Why did he touch my face all of a sudden like this?!_

It turns out Dr. Araide lent his glasses to Jodie.

"... Sorry once again, Jodie-sensei. Your glasses are broken, so you can wear my glasses..."

When her vision was clear again, Jodie realized that Dr. Araide looks twice more handsome when he's not wearing his glasses.

"Next time look around and use your eyes when you were walking, Araide-sensei! And did you know, how expensive my glasses' price?!" Jodie shouted.

"Sorry, Jodie-sensei! I really don't mean to hit you and break your glasses, I will replace it!" Araide said nervously.

"No need. I just wear contact lens. Here. I don't need your glasses." Jodie said as she takes off Araide's glasses and returning it with a little throw. She then got up, and headed to the cafeteria.

 _Argh._ _I can't take it anymore._ _Always awkward._ _Always been like this to hide my feelings._

Araide put his glasses back on and daydreaming. He did not realize Ran and Sonoko came to him.

"Araide-sensei!" Sonoko exclaimed as she tapping his shoulder. "What is wrong? Why do you look so moody?"

"Yeah, you look pale and anxious, Araide-sensei. Are you sick?" Ran asked.

Araide jumped from his reverie. He shook his head quickly. "Oh no, Ran, Sonoko, thank you so much for your attention. I am fine. You guys don't go for lunch?"

"We just finished eating in the cafeteria, Araide-sensei. Earlier, I saw you sitting with Jodie-sensei here. We passed with her too. What is wrong? Both of you fight again, huh?" Sonoko asked while smiled wickedly.

Araide smiled weakly. "Yes. I accidentally bumped into her and broke her glasses. Jodie-sensei gets mad at me. But, Jodie-sensei is always angry with me. What I do is always wrong in her eyes. I don't know why she seems hate me so much. Maybe I've said something that hurt her."

To Araide's astonishment, Ran and Sonoko giggled as they cover their mouths with their hands.

"What is it, Ran, Sonoko? Did I say something funny?"

Sonoko tutted while shaking her head impatiently. "Sorry, Araide-sensei, but as a man, you're really not sensitive."

"Huh?"

"You don't realize it, Araide-sensei? It's obvious that Jodie-sensei is in love with you!"

"What?" Araide laughed grimly. "Fall in love with me? Where did you get such a silly idea? Sonoko, don't make a joke, she always gets angry and yells at me!"

"That's it! She always angry with you because she doesn't want to look awkward in front of you! To hide her feelings! Because she was embarrassed! You should talk more often with women, Araide-sensei!" Sonoko said again. "And answer me honestly, Araide-sensei, you fall in love with Jodie-sensei as well, right?"

"What? Me?" Nervously, Araide waved his hand. "Enough with your jokes, Sonoko, I don't..."

"Hihihi, well, you're getting nervous and your face turns red like a freshly boiled shrimp! Anyway, what are you waiting for, Araide-sensei? Express your feelings to Jodie-sensei! Both of you will become the cutest couple in entire Teitan High School! Don't worry, we really support you, Araide-sensei! Come on, Ran, we go back to class!" Sonoko and Ran then enter the classroom, leaving Araide with confusion.

"Kids." He mumbled. He tried to think about what Sonoko had said.

Is it true that Jodie is in love with him? Jodie being rude because she wants to hide her feelings? Why should she be embarrassed? It would be easier if Jodie revealed her heart!

Sometimes, Araide feels jealous with those who can read people's minds.

The next day, Araide meets Jodie at the school gate. He hurriedly approached Jodie.

"Morning, Jodie-sensei!"

Jodie turned around. Fortunately, she didn't look angry anymore.

"Morning, Araide-sensei."

"About yesterday..." Araide swallowed. "I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to bump into and break your glasses."

"I'm the one who has to apologize, Araide-sensei. Sorry I was yelled and angry at you." Jodie said as she tried to avoid any eye contact with Araide.

"It's okay, Jodie-sensei. Erm... I... want... to ask something to you."

Jodie looked up, then looked at him in confusion. "What's that, Araide-sensei?"

"Are you... do you... like..." _Come on, don't be a coward, Araide!_ _My mouth, you must cooperate with me!_ _Just ask, and you'll get an answer_ _to your question for weeks!_ Araide closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

 _Come on, gathered your courage!_ _Just one question!_ _No more!_ _Just one simple question!_

"... do you like Dorayaki?"

 _Stupid._ _Why is it so hard to say a simple word like 'Do you like me'?!_

"Oh," Jodie felt slightly disappointed. She was convinced that wasn't really Dr. Araide wanted to ask. With her cheeks flushed, she replied, "Yes, Araide-sensei. Dorayaki is one of my favorite foods. Why did you suddenly ask it, Araide-sensei?"

 _Okay, arbitrary question,_ _then where should I bring this topic?_

"Um... In that case…. Would you like to eat Dorayaki in the cafeteria during lunch? I will treat you. Think of it as an apology for breaking your glasses." Araide suddenly was very interested in his shoes.

"Oh!" Jodie felt her cheeks intensify. "Of course, Araide-sensei! Thank you very much!"

"Alright then. See you at lunchtime."

"See you, Araide-sensei."

As she walked into the classroom, Jodie's mind was still filled with what Araide had said. Actually, what he wanted to ask? Why did he suddenly invite her to eat Dorayaki?

Jodie shook her head slowly.

 _There, there, Jodie._ _Don't hope too much._ _Remember, when you hope too much,_ _then your hope didn't become reality, it will only hurt your feelings._ _Maybe Araide invite you to eat Dorayaki pure because he just wanted to apologize, nothing more._ _This doesn't mean_ _he likes or falls in love with you._ _The answer to your question can only be answered when Araide says_ _ **I love you**_ _from his own mouth._

Jodie can't concentrate at all when teaching at that day. She didn't focus on explaining, didn't focus on answering her students' questions. Make some students giggle and whisper to each other that Jodie-sensei's mind is filled with Dr. Araide so she didn't focus on teaching.

Luckily, the recess bell rang shortly after. As Jodie steps out of the classroom, Araide had waiting in front of the class. The students giggled and whispered to each other once again, but stopped immediately after get Jodie's fierce look.

For a few seconds, Araide and Jodie just looked at each other awkwardly without saying a word. Finally, with his face slightly bent, Araide said,

"Come on, Jodie-sensei. I have to keep my promise. Before the recess over."

"Uh, oh, yeah, alright, Araide-sensei."

They walked together to the school's cafeteria, both with red face and with pounding heart. In the cafeteria, Araide bought two portions of Dorayaki and two servings of ice cream with durian flavor. He was increasingly uncomfortable because the students in the cafeteria's attention turned to the both of them now.

With trembling hands, Araide gives the Dorayaki and the ice cream to Jodie. Jodie took it with a slightly shaking hand. Unintentionally, both of their hands touching with each other. They hurriedly pulled their hands and began to eat. During the meal, they just stare at each other without saying a word.

Actually Araide wanted to ask once more to Jodie. However, for some reason, his mouth felt like a glued.

In her heart, Jodie also shouted and cried. Though this is a good time to express her feelings. Ah, life is strange, and also funny. She is an FBI agent. Several times she almost died while catching the enemies. It can't be counted, how many times she was shot and injured while performing her duties. But to say a simple _I love you,_ she didn't even had any courage!

They both remained silent until they spent their Dorayaki and ice cream. Araide glanced at his watch, then stood up.

"Uh, I'm excused myself first, Jodie-sensei. The basketball class will start in 5 minutes."

"All right. Thank you so much for the treat, Araide-sensei."

"See you later, Jodie-sensei."

"See you later, Araide-sensei."

* * *

Araide tidies up his doctor's bag and prepared to go home. Well, at least he could have lunch with Jodie-sensei today. Not a bad start, is it? Who knows, in the next days, he would have the courage to express his feelings to Jodie.

He walked to his car, when he saw something that made his heart seem to stop beating.

Jodie was crossing the street, like she was going to the supermarket across the street. She crossed the street while playing her cell phone, and in both of hear ears, a headset were attached. She completely unaware that a truck slid the road with high speed, just a bit, that truck would hit Jodie-sensei!

"JODIE-SENSEI! WATCH OUT!" Araide tried to scream as loudly as possible.

But it was useless. Jodie did not hear Araide at all because she was wearing a headset.

Without thinking again, Araide ran as fast as he could, jumping as high as he could, then pushing Jodie aside quickly. Jodie was thrown to the right side of the road. Then, with bewildered, she looked around, trying to find out what was going on.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Araide-sensei lying in the middle of the road, his whole body covered in blood.

Frantically, Jodie approached Araide.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" Jodie shouted in despair.

Fortunately, shortly after, the ambulance came and brought Araide. Inside the ambulance, Jodie can't stop crying while holding Araide's hand very tightly.

All of this because of her! All of this is her fault!

Araide saved her. Araide sacrificed himself to protect her, Jodie! If Araide did not push her, she who would be hit by the truck. And if Araide dies, she's the one to blame!

They took Araide to Beika's public hospital. Araide was rushed to the Emergency Unit to be handled when they arrived at the hospital. Jodie can only wait resignedly in the waiting room while giving the news to Ran, Sonoko, and Conan. Not long after, Ran, Sonoko, and Conan came to the hospital.

"Jodie-sensei! How did it happen?!" exclaimed Sonoko and Ran. Haltingly, Jodie explains the terrible incident. Everything felt went so fast.

Ran and Sonoko cover their mouths with their hands when Jodie finishes the story. Conan took a step forward, then patted her back gently.

"There, there, don't blame yourself, Jodie-sensei. It was an accident. It's nobody's fault."

Jodie could only nod slowly.

Fortunately, the doctor who handled Araide told them that no internal injuries or serious organ damage. Now they only had to wait Araide to wake up. Jodie just left Araide's bedside when she ate and bathed. Besides that, she spent most of her time sitting by Araide's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

One week after the accident, Araide finally opened his eyes. He blinked, and was astonished to see Jodie's head fall down on the blanket. What was really happened? He only remembers, he desperately ran when a truck nearly hit Jodie... Then, what did Jodie do, fall asleep on his blanket like that? At first glance, Jodie looked very tired.

With a little moan, Araide fumbled to the table beside his bed, picked up his jacket, then draped his jacket around Jodie's shoulder. He was about to go back to sleep when Jodie squirmed, and woke up.

"Araide-sensei! Finally you wake up too!"

 _'Finally you wake up?'_ Jodie-sensei, what happened?"

"You were hit by a truck, Araide-sensei. And you were unconscious for a week."

"One week?" His head immediately felt dizzy. "But what about school ... Students ...?"

Araide was startled by Jodie's sudden cry. Not yet overcome his surprise, Jodie's hand swung, and slapped his cheek.

"Jodie-sensei! Calm yourself first! Why are you...?"

"I'm the one who should ask, Why, Araide-sensei! Why are you so reckless and stupid like that?! You could die, Araide-sensei! What if something bad happens to you?! Did you think about it before doing something stupid like that?! Do you ever think about how I feel, if the person that I really love dies, and that's all because of my fault?!"

The room becomes quiet. Araide stared at Jodie in disbelief. No, he didn't mishear. He heard all of it clearly. It turns out Ran and Sonoko were right! Jodie is in love with him too!

Jodie finally realizes that she has expressed her feelings unconsciously. Damn, why is she talking too much? Why can't she control her mouth? Of course now is not the right time to talk such a thing! She awkwardly got up, ready to go out, but a hand grabbed her arm gently.

"Because, a man will be willing to do anything, even risking his life to protect the woman he loves." Araide whispered softly. "Moreover, that man is a fool of love like me."

Jodie gaped at Araide, who now was smiling slightly.

Finally…. Her question is answered! The answer she is waiting for, the answer that she wants!

Unlike her love for Akai Shuichi, her love this time is not an unrequited love!

She looked into the handsome doctor's eyes. He didn't lie! He really said it sincerely!

Jodie threw herself forward, hugged Araide very tightly, tilted Araide's head, then kissed his lips quickly and violently. Araide gasped for a moment, because he was inexperienced for this sort of thing. He returned Jodie's kisses awkwardly. They then separate for a moment for air.

"And I'm lucky to become a fool of love." Jodie whispered into Araide's ear. Araide smiled, then they kissed each other once again.

Conan, Ran, and Sonoko who were about to steps inside, hurriedly closed the door again when they saw Araide and Jodie-sensei kissing each other. Sonoko laughed out loud.

"What did I say! They are in love! Well, this will be the hottest gossip in the entire Teitan High School!"

Secretly, Sonoko took a photo of Araide and Jodie were kissing, ignoring the protests from Conan and Ran.

"I can't wait to show it to other students!"

The three of them left, while Araide and Jodie were still kissing affectionately, feeling that the world belonged only to the two of them at the time, completely unconscious and unaware that they would be greeted by cheers and whistles from all the students, staff and Teitan High School's teachers when they returned to school later.

 **End**


End file.
